


Let Your Fantasy Unwind

by SloaneDestler



Series: Perfect Rose [3]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Spanking, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloaneDestler/pseuds/SloaneDestler
Summary: After having a little too much to drink one night, Christine tells Erik a secret...
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Series: Perfect Rose [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869841
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Let Your Fantasy Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same AU as my other modern E/C fics, but this is also a stand-alone, so they don't need to be read together. This one got quite a bit racier than the other two I've posted so far, so if you happened to like them and smut isn't your thing, I do plan on doing more non-smutty stories for them in the future. Thanks for reading!

Christine Daaé felt a little apprehensive as she drove home after her last class to the luxurious apartment she shared with her fiancé. Erik was still her voice teacher, and they had a lesson scheduled for late that afternoon. When they first started dating she had been worried that their romantic relationship would affect their student/teacher one, but thankfully that had not been the case. No, that wasn't why she felt a little tense. 

She had gotten tipsy the night before after meeting Meg for drinks, as they tried to do at least one or two Thursdays a month. Erik always asked how the night went, if they had had fun, things like that, and last night was no exception. After he had picked them up from the bar and they had dropped Meg off, he inquired if they had talked about anything in particular, and for some alcohol-induced reason Christine had foregone discretion and confided way too many details about their conversation. And now Erik knew her somewhat embarrassing, recurring sexual fantasy.

Christine chided herself for those feelings of embarrassment. She was an adult woman, and it was perfectly normal to talk about things like that with one’s partner, but some repressed part of her couldn’t help but cringe that Erik now knew the very personal thoughts she had been having about him since before they even started dating. And then there was the fact that Erik wasn’t exactly just an average college boyfriend. He had a complicated past, as well as issues dealing with his facial deformity. Although they had come so far, there were times he still struggled with feeling that he wasn’t good enough for her, and she hoped her drunken revelation hadn’t given him the impression that she wasn’t satisfied with their sex life.

Because without a doubt, she was. Although she had only the pleasant-but-vanilla sex that she had had with Raoul to compare it to, she instinctively knew that what she had with Erik sexually was remarkable. They were compatible in every way, and the bedroom had proven to be no exception. What if her rambling had made him feel inadequate?

Erik wasn’t waiting for her in the kitchen when she got home and tossed her keys on the counter, even though it was time for her lesson. Deciding he was probably waiting for her in the music room, she went straight to that room instead of stopping in their bedroom to change her clothes as she usually did when she got home. Knowing that the weather would soon start turning to autumn, she had worn a cute sundress to her classes today since it would be one of her last chances to wear her summer clothes for the year, and it was certainly comfortable enough to wear for her lesson.

When she entered the music room, Christine’s heart dropped. Why was Erik wearing his mask? He hardly ever did when they were home together. She had a sinking feeling her over-expression last night was to blame. 

While she was still debating with herself whether she should bring up the mask and the reasons behind him wearing it, he greeted her politely but without any real warmth. Deciding to follow his lead and put the uncomfortable discussion that was sure to come off for now, Christine greeted him back and they started the lesson.

Erik was always focused on her singing during their time dedicated to instruction, and today was no exception. When they concluded the lesson and she was organizing her sheet music, she turned to ask him what he wanted to do for dinner. But he spoke before she did. “You did well today, Miss Daaé.”

Christine’s stomach dropped at his words. Why had he called her Miss Daaé? Was he pulling back from her emotionally again? While she was frantically trying to think of the right thing to say to make this right, he spoke again.

“But I’ve noticed that you seem a little distracted during your lessons lately. My time is very valuable, and it’s been disrespectful of you to waste it. If you want me to continue as your teacher, we are going to need to address this.”

What was talking about? Christine started to ask him where on earth these statements had come from, but when she looked in his eyes her voice froze in her throat. His golden gaze was absolutely glowing with a look she knew very well, and with his next words she started to make the connection between what he was saying and the way he was looking at her.

“Do you have time to discuss this now?” When he asked the question, Christine suddenly knew where he was going with this. If she said no, they would simply go on with their evening as they normally did. If she said yes...well, apparently Erik wasn’t quite as repulsed by her little fantasy as she had feared he would be.

Her throat suddenly feeling thick, Christine nodded. “I do have time to discuss it.”

Looking at his perfect fianceé as her eyes darkened with lust, Erik couldn’t believe his luck to have this angel in his life. Although her confession last night had surprised him a little, maybe it shouldn’t have. He knew he sometimes placed Christine on a pedestal, and that was unfair of him - even though he found it hard to believe she could ever want him sexually, she had proven over and over that she did. Knowing that she had had these kinds of thoughts about him from the earliest days of their lessons together was intoxicating, and the fact that she had trusted him enough to tell him what she desired was nearly overwhelming.

Reminding himself that although his specialty was singing and not acting, he had a part to play here, he focused on his role again. “I think, my dear, you are going to have to be disciplined a little. It’s the only way to ensure that you learn your lesson and don’t allow yourself to become distracted in your future sessions.”

Already feeling the effects his words were having on her body, Christine shook her head. “Please no, I promise I won’t do it again, Maestro.” 

Erik shook his head slowly. “I’m sorry, Miss Daaé, but it’s too late for that. If you want to continue to be my student, you must take your punishment.” And he beckoned her forward with his long fingers.

Christine moved toward him slowly and stood in front of him. Their eyes met and she could tell that he was sending her a message without words, that she could stop this game at any time. Judging from the arousal between her thighs, though, that wasn't going to be happening. "What's my punishment then, sir?"

She didn't miss the way Erik’s eyes darkened at her words. He liked this too, it seemed, and it made her feel bold. He stood up and moved to sit on the sofa that sat along the edge of the room. He patted his thighs and beckoned her again. "You know what has to happen, Christine. Come over here."

When she was once again in front of him, she hesitated, feigning shyness. Erik was having none of it. "Lay down, my dear." Her heart thumping with excitement, Christine draped herself across Erik's lap and sucked in a breath when he slowly lifted the back of her short dress above her waist.

Erik stared for a moment at the lovely sight he had revealed. Christine’s lacy underwear left most of her bottom bare, and he took a moment to lightly stroke her. Pulling his hand back, he lightly slapped one round cheek, but when she let out a gasp, he froze. 

Had he misread her? Oh, God, had he _ hurt _ her? What if she had never wanted this, and he had struck her? Wanting to apologize but not sure what to say, he hesitated, and while his mind was racing, Christine clarified things for him. With a moan, she lifted her hips to tilt her backside up toward him. Relieved that she obviously liked this after all, he gave her another light slap.

After he repeated his actions a few times, Erik was gratified to notice that Christine had begun grinding herself against his thigh. Oh yes, his darling liked this very much. Rubbing his hand over her now-red bottom, Erik decided to take things another step. 

"You didn't...enjoy your punishment, did you, Miss Daaé?"

Christine had never been as turned on in her life as she was at that moment. “No,” she answered breathlessly, unable to stop herself from squirming in Erik’s lap.

“So, if I put my fingers in your pussy, I won’t find it wet?”

His question made Christine wonder if she should have thought this scenario through a little more. Considering that Erik’s voice was a turn on for her just talking about the weather, maybe telling him she wanted him to talk dirty to her hadn’t been the best idea. She already felt as though she were going to combust, and he hadn’t even really touched her yet. She answered him anyway, “No, you won’t.”

“Well, then, you leave me no choice but to check.” And true to his word, she felt his fingers slip under the thin strip of her underwear into the wet heat between her legs. “Miss Daaé, you are most assuredly wet. You are going to have to be punished more for lying to your teacher, you know.”

Erik had never dreamed that one could feel so aroused and yet so ridiculous at the same time. He felt like a total fraud playing with her like this, but he had plenty of evidence on his fingers that Christine was enjoying this, and that made him bold enough to take things further.

“Stand up.” When she was standing before him, he nearly gasped at the almost dazed look in her eyes. Incredibly, Christine was  _ really _ enjoying this, it seemed. “Take your dress off.” When she complied and was standing before him in only her lacy underwear, he sucked in a breath at her perfection. Holding her gaze, he slowly unbuttoned his jeans and let himself free, holding back a laugh at the way her tongue darted out to lick at her lips. “You’re going to have to suck my cock. Maybe then you’ll have learned your lesson.” By this point, Erik had no idea what he was talking about or what the supposed lesson she was learning was, but Christine seemed to like him talking like this, so he was doing it.

Christine eagerly knelt at Erik’s feet, reaching out for him. She was taking this as a sign that he was  _ really _ into their game, because he normally was much more interested in going down on her than he was in her pleasuring him orally. Her mouth was practically watering as she took him in hand and began to lick up and down his shaft.

Erik barely held back a moan when Christine stopped licking him and took him fully into her mouth. The pleasure of her sucking him was so intense he had to close his eyes to ride it out, not wanting to come so soon. Although she had always seemed to like performing oral sex on him, he usually tried to engineer their sexual encounters the opposite way. He loved her taste, for one thing, but he supposed if he examined it all too deeply, his inadequacy issues had something to do with his normal reluctance to let her service him.

But, this was supposed to be all for her, and Christine certainly seemed to be enjoying what she was doing. Erik’s eyes flew open as he heard a wet squelch, and looking down he saw that his angel was definitely into this, if the way her own hand was working between her legs was any indication.

Since he didn’t know how much more of her delicious mouth he could take anyway, he tipped her chin up, secretly loving it when she resisted to give him one last hard suck. Forcing himself to continue to play the game, he had to hide his delight at the fact that she was still masturbating. “Miss Daaé, stop that at once.” Shuddering, she obeyed him and looked at him expectantly. Gesturing to the fluffy rug in front of the empty fireplace, he instructed, “Get on your hands and knees. I had hoped to avoid this, but it seems being fucked by your teacher is the only way you’re going to learn your lesson.”

Practically shaking with arousal, Christine did as Erik commanded, shuddering when he came up behind her and worked her panties off her hips before tossing them to the side. She couldn’t hold back a moan as she felt his long fingers begin to tease at her folds, one slipping inside as if to gauge her readiness, although she doubted that was necessary as she was certain this was the wettest she had ever gotten in her life. Apparently satisfied with what he found, Erik slowly slid himself into her as she almost came from that alone. 

As he began to work himself back and forth in her, he brought a hand to her front to play with her nipples, but when he slid his fingers down her stomach and started toying with her clit, Christine could no longer hold herself up. Dropping her forehead down to her folded arms, she continued to push her backside up at Erik, loving what he was doing to her. After their intense foreplay, it didn’t take long before she started coming, more intensely than she ever had before.

When Erik felt his angel start to orgasm, he held himself back long enough to let her ride him through it before thrusting inside her to the hilt and letting his semen fill up her sweet cunt. After they had both finished, she collapsed bonelessly to the rug. He let himself fall down next to her for a moment, kissing her ear and nuzzling her cheek before getting up and coming back with some tissues, wiping most of his come off of her before quickly wiping himself off and zipping his jeans. He would help her clean up more thoroughly in a few minutes, but right now he sensed Christine needed him to hold her.

Her body still tingling with aftershocks from her incredible orgasm, Christine let Erik help her up off the rug and over to the wide couch, where he lay down first and then pulled her down to lay with her head on his chest and her legs between his. When he pulled the afghan off the back of the couch down to drape over them and wrapped his arms around her, she reached up to remove his mask and toss it to the side, then sighed and snuggled against him happily.

They were both content simply to lay together, but eventually Christine broke the comfortable silence between them. “Erik, that was...wow. Thank you.” Although she wouldn’t have thought it possible, she felt like she had fallen even a little more in love with him after he had gone to such lengths just to please her.

Erik shook his head slightly at her words.  _ She  _ was thanking  _ him?  _ He was the one who should be grateful that an angel like her even allowed him to touch her. He opened his mouth to tell her so, but she spoke again before he could.

“I mean it, Erik. It means so much to me that you didn’t judge me, and instead you acted out my fantasy. I was so embarrassed that I even told you about it.”

“Christine, you know I’d do anything for you. Besides, it wasn’t as if this was exactly a hardship,” he said as he leaned to press a kiss on her forehead. “And I should tell you, you weren’t the only one who had a few errant thoughts back when you were only my voice student.”

That got her attention. Lifting her head, Christine looked at him with wide eyes. “You...had fantasies about me?” 

That drew a quiet laugh from him. His sweet girl could be so innocent sometimes, and he loved her for it. “Does that really surprise you, my love? The most kind, intelligent, beautiful girl I had ever met - with the voice of an angel, I might add - came to my apartment to sing and treated me as if I were any other man and not some masked freak? It’s no wonder I fell so hard for you, so fast.”

“Well, it certainly took you long enough to do anything about it. Although, now that I think about it you never did - good thing I finally made the first move,” she teased him, as Erik felt his heart clench at the grin on her sweet face. He reached up to tuck a stray curl behind her ear, but froze at her next question.

“So, what were these fantasies you had?”

Erik wanted to die of embarrassment. “Christine, I could never tell you that! It’s bad enough that I even  _ thought  _ about such things.” He could feel his face flaming as he looked away from her, but her next words snapped his gaze back to her lovely face.

When she saw the look of mingled love, shock, and lust in his eyes, Christine had to hold back a feminine laugh as she leaned up to kiss him. “Erik, if you tell me, I just might do them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well...I don't know? I hope you liked it! I did think that since this is an AU I've already set a few stories in, I should mention that Christine was a college student when she started taking lessons from Erik, so she was of age when they were thinking all those horny thoughts about each other at her lessons :)


End file.
